The present invention relates to a taxidermy system and method for recreating the head portion of an animal species and, in particular to an eye insert used in said system and method.
The head of a taxidermy form contains eye sockets of the approximate size present in the skull of the corresponding animal. These sockets are, of course, much larger than the eye itself which in the live animal is positioned in the socket and held in place by various muscles and a protective cushion of connective tissue including the lids and the brows. Therefore, when modeling a taxidermy form to look lifelike and realistic, the eye must be set within this enlarged eye socket in a very correct and precise manner.
In the past, taxidermists have set glass eyes into the form and then have used clay to recreate the proper muscle and lid definition. This has to be done over and over again on each taxidermist mount. Shaping the clay to the proper definition is quite time consuming and the toughest part for an amateur taxidermist to master. Often, the clay is displaced when the taxidermist tries to put skin over it. Another problem faced by the taxidermist, especially amongst amateur taxidermists, is setting the eye into the body at the proper angle and depth.
Attempts have been made to do away with the use of clay. One such effort is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,500 to Powell. The Powell patent relates to an eye insert for a taxidermy form which includes an artificial eyeball and a base into which the eyeball is adapted to be partially set. The base is configured to be positioned within the eye socket and fixed against substantial adjustment. Alignment means, in the form of a tongue and groove arrangement, are carried by the base and socket, respectively. Unfortunately, the eye insert disclosed in the Powell patent does not readily lend itself to use with taxidermy techniques such as the eye tuck method for placing skin over the eyelids.